


The Gods will watch us tonight.

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When senators Liam and Niall are offered the most beautiful courtesan in all of Rome, they simply cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods will watch us tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to post this on the 24th for my one year anniversary but I couldn't wait any longer. I have been working on this story for a very long time and I'm really proud of it :) I would like to dedicate this to The Cheshire pussy cat. I hope you all enjoy x

Niall sighed softly as he got ready for tonight's party. His good friends Perrie and her consort Jade were having a large party for their friends and nearly half of Rome. Him and his love Liam where about to leave. Niall and Liam had been together for almost three years. The two were Rome's most well known senators and two of the youngest. They were young men in their 20s who wanted to make Rome a better place for all it's citizens. Although they were controversial and notorious for their not so traditional views on life, they were liked by their fellow senators and the people of Rome. They were smart men who knew of both politics and how the working class lived.

"My love?" A voice called from the door, it was Liam, he looked smart in his traditional senate clothing and a loving smile on his face at the sight of his lover who was also wearing the senate clothing. Liam went up to Niall and gave him a small kiss on his soft lips. "Are you ready to go?" Liam asked as he held Niall close. "Yes dear, if I'm honest, I'm not really bothered about tonight." Niall said, sighing a little. "Why's that?" "I just feel tired and it's been a long few days to get the water law passed." 

For the past year, Niall and Liam have both been working on a law which will give the people of Rome free water. It had took a lot of time, effort and dedication to get the law passed but a week ago, the law had been approved by the senate and now even the poorest people can have free water. Liam and Niall have both been praised by the people of Rome and even the elder senators have approved of the young men's dedication to this cause.

"I know baby." Liam whispered, brushing his fingers through Niall's blonde hair. "But we have worked so hard, we deserve to celebrate our success and everyone will be wanting to see us." Niall just sighed, he knew they both needed to celebrate this achievement but he knew better ways of celebrating and it only included him and Liam and required no clothes. "Come on darling, we'll stay for a few hours and then we can go home." Liam said as Niall just nodded his head. Liam smiled and gave Niall another give. "Come on my love, the party awaits." 

"Come on people!" Louis called to the bustling room of people. "We don't have much time left, we leave in 10 minutes." The beautiful people of the room started to move quicker at the warning, not wanting to annoy their employer. Louis Tomlinson and his lover of 10 years Harry Styles own one of the most luxurious brothels in all of Rome. It was full of the most beautiful men and women who were experts in the art of pleasure. Some of the most powerful people in Rome have entered the doors and it was well known throughout the city. Both Louis and Harry were excellent at what they do, so it made them a lot of money and well known in Roman society.

Tonight, the couple were taking some courtesans to their good friends Perrie and Jade's party. High society parties were the best way to make money and to show off their courtesans. They knew some wealthy old men would love to cheat on their ageing boring wife with a heavenly boy or girl, depending on their taste. But Louis and Harry never judged, they had learned a long time ago that as long a client had the money and was respectful, that was all that mattered.

"Lou?" A voice said behind him. He turned around to see his Harry. He was all dressed up smarty and full of smiles for the night ahead and Louis thought he looked devine. "Have you seen Sophia?" Harry asked looking around the room, where all the courtesans where making themselves presentable for potential clients. "No I haven't, she might be in her room." Harry nodded, knowing how important this night was for all of them. "I'll go get her, I'll be as quick as I can." Louis nodded as he gave his lover a kiss before he went to Sophia's personal room.

Sophia hummed quietly as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had been ready for some time, but she wasn't really interested in the party tonight, but Louis and Harry wanted her to go for 'something special'. Although she was only 19, she was Louis and Harry's most popular and beautiful courtesan. She had been in the trade for many years as she was very good at her job. The only problem, was that she was very picky. Although she had many men who wanted to share her bed (she even had a couple of proposals of marriage by some deluded old men) she was very picky at who would have her. When a client came for her, she would give him one look and if he didn't look right, she would deny the man. But when the chance a man can share her bed, she would make it the greatest night of his life. And that's why she was the best courtesan in Rome.

"Soph?" A voice said to the girl from the door, it was Harry who went to her. "Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late to the party." Sophia just nodded, looking down at her fingers. "What's wrong?" Harry said, as he noticed how quiet she was. "Nothing." She replied. "Just not sure about tonight." "What are you not sure about?" Sophia looked up to Harry, for as long as she had been a courtesan, Louis and Harry had been nothing but kind to her. They gave her a good home, good food and put up with her when she was picky with a client. 

"Your friends, Harry. What are they like?" Sophia asked, she knew Louis and Harry had plans for the girl tonight involving two senators she had never heard of, politics wasn't her thing. "They're just two of our friends Sophia, they're very decent men whom we have known for many years and don't tell Louis, but they are quite attractive." Sophia rolled her eyes, knowing that Louis was the jealous type. "Look, if you don't like them, then that's fine, but please just do this, for me and Louis." "Ok Harry." She simply said as she turned back to the mirror to finish her hair. "Thanks darling, now we need to get going soon, don't want to be late." Harry left the room as Sophia groaned to herself, not really bothered for this party. But she swallowed her pride, made sure she looked perfect and went to leave for the night ahead.

The party was your typical Rome party, hundreds of people had attended and some of Rome's high society had been invited. There was food and the finest wines, belly dancers were performing all over the large garden where the party was taking place and the atmosphere was good and merry. The host of the party Perrie walked around the gardens making sure everything was going to plan. She was a very powerful woman in Rome, even in a time where women are pratcially second class citizens to men, she owned her own home, ran it with passion and many people feared her, even to men. But she was kind to good people and the people she cared for, including her beloved Jade, who was the perfect housewife for Perrie. 

Perrie found her Jade talking to Liam and Niall, who had just arrived to their homes. They were sitting on a small table, drinking wine. "Senators." Perrie said as she wrapped her arm around Jade's waist, giving her a small kiss on the head. "I hope you are enjoying your night so far?" She asked her friends. "Very good Perrie, you've certainly pulled the stops out for tonight." Liam said looking around the lavish gardens which was filled with people. "Would you expect me to have it any other way my darling?" Perrie asked knowing the answer already. "I have seen Louis and Harry have bought some of their finest courtesans, it will surely make them a lot of money tonight."

Liam and Niall could see their friends at one side of the garden, speaking to customers while their courtesans where grabbing the attention of many men and women. Louis could see that Liam and Niall were sitting so he went over to the senators to tell them of their surprise. "Liam, Niall, how are both this evening?" He asked his friends. "We're very good Louis, it looks like you're having a good trade tonight" Louis looked over to Harry who was talking with an older man, a client. "Yes Perrie's parties can get us a lot of money." Louis thought it would be the best time to tell Liam and Niall about their little surprise. "Senators, can I talk to you both privately?" Louis asked as Liam and Niall nodded as Louis took them somewhere private.

Sophia looked around at the busy party, it was the usually high society roman party, one she had seen many times and if she was honest, she was sick of them. She was standing with Harry and the group of courtesans, all waiting to be picked by a client. She suddenly saw Louis talking to two men, they both looked really attractive and from their outfits, she knew they were both senators of Rome.

"Jesy?" Sophia asked the girl next to her, a fellow courtesan. "Who are those men that Louis is talking to?" She said pointing to where Louis was at. "Oh them, they are senators Liam Payne and Niall Horan." Jesy said. "They're the ones who had passed the law for free water for every citizen in Rome, they're very notourius." 

Sophia raised her eyebrow, although she was a picky woman, she couldn't help but find the two men very attractive. Most senators were older boring men, who were losing their hair and were perverts as well, but these two were rather different. "Them two are the men I was talking about earlier." Harry said going to the girls. "Really?" Sophia asked. "Oh yes, me and Louis have known them for many years, they're two of the best senators we've ever had in this city." Sophia saw Louis taking Liam and Niall to a private corner. She wouldn't mind spending the night with them both.

"Is everything ok Louis?" Liam asked as the three were standing in a private corner, far away from nosey people. "Gentlemen, me and Harry have a little surprise for you." Louis said, smiling a little. "What do you mean surprise?" Liam asked in a concerning voice. He knew both Louis and Harry have always had their unusual tricks up their sleeves and they always offered their finest boys and girls to them. But they always declined, too committed to one another. 

"It's not a bad surprise, it's a great surprise." Louis said enthusiastically. "Since you two have passed the water law, me and Harry thought you deserved something special for your achievement." Liam rolled his eyes. "Louis, you know we don't pass laws to revive gifts and awards, we do it so we can make the people of Rome's lives better." "I know that guys, but sometimes it's nice to treat yourselves for all your hard work." "So what is your surprise then?" Niall asked. "We have a girl for you tonight."

Liam and Niall just looked at Louis, both emotionless. Although both men loved each other and wouldn't be without each other, Niall knew that Liam loved the female body as much as he loved the male body. Niall wasn't to bothered about females, only preferring men. "What do you mean you have a girl for us?" Niall asked finally. "We have a beautiful girl for you both to spend to night. She's one of our finest courtesans. It will be a special treat for you both." Liam just sighed. 

"Louis, you know we don't like to be with other people. And I don't like you setting up random liaisons with your courtesans." Liam sounded a little annoyed now and Louis thought he may have crossed a line. But he was determined to give Liam and Niall a night to remember. "Look, why don't you meet the girl, her name is Sophia and if you don't like her, just say no and we will leave it at that. Is that a deal?" Liam and Niall just looked at each other. "We might as well meet her, it won't do no harm." Niall said, just wanting this to be over with. Liam just nodded, smiling at his lover. "Ok Louis, show us this girl." Liam said, making Louis smile. "Come on guys, you will not regret this." 

Sophia looked to Jesy as she saw her fellow courtesan with a client, some high socialite girl named Leigh-Anne. She saw the two sitting at a table with Jesy sitting on Leigh-Anne's lap while the two were talking and giggling. Sophia just sighed and looked over to Harry, who was talking to Zayn, an old friend and his lover Gigi, who was a beautiful model. Sophia thought how strange and great the two were, as they both had very interesting backgrounds. While Zayn's father was Pakistani and his mother was British, Gigi's father was Arabic and her mother was Dutch. 

"Sophia?" She heard a voice say behind her, it was Louis who looked a little happy. "The senators are coming. They're here to see you." Louis said, making Sophia nod, feeling a little more excited. Harry noticed the scene before him and went to his lover. They saw Liam and Niall walking up to the group, as Harry went to them. "Senators," he said in his professional voice. "May I introduce to you Sophia." 

Both Liam and Niall couldn't help but be surprise when they saw this Sophia. She was one of the most beautiful girl either men had ever seen. She stood proudly, smiling a little. She wore a long white dress that for her perfectly on her skinny body. Her long brown hair flew down her shoulder, looking soft and silky. Liam thought she was a descendants of the Gods, maybe Cupid or Aphrodite. The young girl smiled at the two men she would be spending the night with. "Hello senators." She said politely, bowing her head a little. "It is such an honour to meet up both tonight." Liam smiled at the girl. "The pleasure is ours, Sophia." He said softly, noticing that Harry and Louis were smiling at each other at their small achievement.

"Well, we will leave you three alone, I hope you enjoy your night." Louis said as the two left, holding hands. Liam looked back to Sophia who was still smiling. "It's quite an honour to meet two of Rome's most notorious senators." She said softly, Liam just chuckled. "We're not notorious Sophia, we just want to make the lives of roman people better, and if that means ruffling some feathers at the senate, then we will do that." Sophia nodded. "Well I like a man who knows what he wants in life." She said as Liam and Niall smiled at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A voice suddenly called out, it was Perrie, who was standing on the small stage where musicians were playing music. All the guests looked over to their host for the night. "Welcome my friends and people of Rome. Myself and Jade would like to thank you all for coming to our home for this special night." Perrie smiled a little at Jade, who was talking to Zayn and Gigi. "Tonight, we will celebrate two occasions. The first is love, the greatest gifts the Gods has given us. I want you all to celebrate this gift tonight and show the Gods your appreciation of this special gift."

There was a small mumble of agreement in the crowd, all agreeing with their host as she continued. "I also want you all to join with me in congratulating the new heroes of Rome, senators Liam and Niall." There was a small round of applause as most of the guests looked at Liam and Niall. "Thanks to my dear friends, the people of Rome will have clean water everyday thanks to the hard work and dedication of these men." The crowd started to clap again for the senators, showing their appreciation. "So everyone, I want you to all enjoy your night." Perrie said finishing her speech, as the crowd cheered for their host.

Perrie went over to Liam, Niall and Sophia, giving them a small smile. "Thank you for that Perrie, you didn't need to make such a fuss." Liam said to their friend. "It's no problem senators, it's the least I could do for you both." Perrie looked at Sophia and gave her a knowing smirk. "I hope you enjoy your night." Perrie said as she left the trio, finding her own love. 

Two hours had past since Louis and Harry had offered Sophia to Liam and Niall. The two senators had gone around the party, speaking to several officials and old friends, but Sophia was by their sides all night, not leaving them for a second, which the men didn't mind at all. They had got to know the girl very well and had already fallen for her beauty. Liam had gone off to get a cup of wine when Harry went up to him. 

"Hello Liam, how's everything going?" He asked the senator. "Everything's fine Harry thank you." "How is Sophia for you?" "She's fine, I've never met a girl like her before." Harry went closer to Liam. "She's one of our best courtesans we have. She's an extremely picky girl but when she chooses who she would like to court, her client will have the most amazing time of their life." Liam raised his brow. "Really?" He asked. "Oh yes, she's extremely picky, you're lucky that she picked you both." "Yeah, I'm just a little concerned though." "What are you concerned about Liam?" 

Liam was hesitant to say his words, too worried as what would happen. "Well I'm just worried in case Niall night not want to spend the night with Sophia. I know he is not attracted to girls and I worry in case he may not enjoy tonight." Harry looked over to where Niall was and smiled. "Well Liam, I don't think there's any needs to worry." He said, making Liam look over to what Harry was looking at. The men saw Niall, who had his arm wrapped around Sophia's small waist as he whispered something in her ear, making the girl smile. Liam was shocked, he had never known Niall liking a girl before. 

"It looks like you three will have a good night, believe me, we never get complaints with Sophia." Harry said smiling at Liam. Suddenly, Harry noticed that an older man had gone up to Louis, smiling at him and putting an hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me senator." Harry said through gritted teeth as he went over to his lover and the older. "Hey!" Harry screamed out loud, his jealously coming out of his mouth. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He shouted as he pushed the man away and held onto his Louis. The man just said sorry and ran off, not daring to look at the jealous Harry. Liam just laughed at his friend and went back to his own lover and Sophia.

Jade was watching the commotion between Harry and the man as she was sitting on Perrie's lap. She then saw Liam Niall and Sophia, all looking really good together. Jade suddenly  
had a little idea for the trio, she whispered the idea to Perrie who agreed and told her to tell the trio. She walked over to the senators and courtesan, giving them a warm smile. "Senators," she said politely. "Sophia," she then said, smirking a little at the girl. 

"Myself and Perrie would like to offer you the Aphrodite room for the night, it's yours till the morning." Liam couldn't help but be surprise, since Perrie and Jade had many rooms in their large home, the spare ones would be used for guests during parties if they ever meet someone. All the rooms were named after a God or Goddess and the Aphrodite room was the most popular. 

"Why thank you for the offer Jade, I think we will accept that." Sophia said softly, giving a little wink to the girl. "Is it the one in the end of the hall?" Sophia asked. "Yes, I hope you enjoy the night." Jade said as she left the trio and went back to her Perrie. "Senators, shall we go to the room?" Sophia said as she started walking towards the house. "You're quite the commanding girl." Liam said as him and Niall followed. "If you haven't noticed, like our lovely host, I'm the type of girl who knows what she wants and I love getting my own way." Niall stopped Liam for a minute. "Liam, she's bloody perfect. I don't know how we haven't meet her before." He said in excitement, making Liam kiss him. "I'm guessing you are happy that you came now." Liam teased a little. "Liam I will love you forever for making me come to this party." Niall replied, making Liam laugh. "Come on my love, let us enjoy our night."

Liam Niall and Sophia walked through the long corridor of the different room that were dedicated to the Gods. The group watched several intoxicated guests come in and out of the rooms, some people Liam could recognise as high society who were properly cheating on their other half. The small trio eventually got to Aphrodite's room, her picture was on the door, it showed the goddess standing naked on a shell with only her long lush hair to cover her modesty. Angels were around the beautiful woman as well, looking as if they were worshipping her. 

Liam went into the room first, seeing the beauty first. The room was lit with many candles and incense spread across the room. A large bed was in the middle of the room, with large sheets and pillows. A draw was by the room, full of different sex toys and objects, Perrie and Jade where the type of hosts that made sure their guests were satisfied. 

"Wow," Niall said as he looked around the room. "Perrie and Jade definitely made the effort." "That doesn't surprise me." Sophia said, when suddenly Niall gave her a kiss. Niall felt like he had died and gone to heaven when he kissed this beautiful girl. She just felt so delicious and heavenly, he could kiss her forever. Sophia felt the same with Niall, he was soft and soothing, it was amazing.

Sophia then noticed Liam has started to kiss her on the back of her neck, wanting to be involved. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making the girl groan softly. "Oh Gods." She whimpered between kisses, usually she was very professional when she was with a client, but tonight she could feel herself getting turned on. "Why don't we take this to the bed?" Liam suggested to the small group. The trio went to the large bed as Sophia laid down in the middle as both men watched her. Liam went to her first kissed her for the first time, feeling the same sensation as Niall did. 

Liam's fingers trailed across Sophia's body, feeling the soft material of her dress. He then started to slowly slip the dress of the girl, desperately wanting to know what was under there. When he had took the whole dress off, Sophia was laying completely naked, her body was so beautiful, Liam had never seen a woman so heavenly in his entire. "Like what you see senator?" Sophia teased as Liam kissed her again as Niall started feeling her bare breasts, making the girl moan in Liam's kisses. 

Sophia felt for Niall's body as she felt his official uniform. She lifted the robe (still kissing Liam.) grabbed his penis and started playing with him. "Oh fuck!" Niall moaned out loud as he realised she was doing the same for Liam. Niall couldn't help but realised how talented she was with her hands. "Gods, can you two take them robes off already?" Sophia moaned as Liam and Niall obeyed as they took off all of their clothes, eager to both get started.

When both men where naked, Niall wanted to show his appreciation to this heavenly woman. "Miss Sophia, may I please do the honour," Sophia interrupted the boy. "I thought you would never ask." Sophia said, knowing what Niall wanted to do. Niall went lower on her body and started eating her out when he got to her pussy. The girl moaned out loud at the instant pleasure as Liam felt her breasts. "I thought this night was for you two." She whispered to Liam. "What can I say? We're people pleasers." Liam replied, kissing her again.

"Gods, it fells so good, I've never been touched like this before." Sophia moaned. "Well we've never been with a girl like you before." Niall replied, as he stopped what he was doing. "Here, let me make you both feel good." Sophia said as she told the men to lie down. As the two were lying down next to each other, Sophia started to suck Liam's dick, while she gave Niall a hand job. Both men moaned at the girl's talented mouth and hands. The courtesan then switched places, sucking Niall's dick while giving Liam a hand job, making sure both men where satisfied. 

Eventually, she stopped, wanting to make love to the men. She smiled at both of them, wanting to satisfy both of them. "So senators, how are we gonna do this?"Sophia asked. "How about Niall in the front and myself in the back?" Liam suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Niall said as he kissed Sophia once more. He started to line himself in her, making sure she was comfortable. She then sunk down on Niall, moaning when she could feel him inside of her. "Oh my Gods." Sophia whispers softly, not realising that Liam was behind her, putting himself inside her as well. Sophia gasped at the sudden pleasure but got use to it.

"Oh my," she said between groans, felling both men inside of her. "I've never felt so full before." This made both men smile at each other as they each went at their own pace. All three felt so amazing, they couldn't believe what was happening. Even Sophia was enjoying herself, usually when she was with a client, she would pretend to be enjoying the experience and just wait for it to be over. But with Liam and Niall, she just wanted this night to last forever. She suddenly felt Liam and Niall feeling her entire body, the men wanted to touch every part of the descendant of the gods, they truly felt like they where in heaven. "Oh gods." Niall suddenly said. "I think I'm gonna," Before he could finish, Niall came inside Sophia, moaning her name. Sophia came just after, screaming for the Gods as Liam was the last to cum.

Sophia laid her head on Niall's shoulder, feeling extremely exhausted. She suddenly felt the two men hugging her body, making her confused. Usually when a client finished, he or she would just leave without saying a word. But Sophia liked the comfort of the two senators, it made her feel happy and content. "Thank you for tonight." Liam whispered behind her, making her smile a little. The trio stayed like this for a while, feeling quite content.

Later on, the three where laying in the large bed, while Niall was fast asleep, Sophia and Liam were talking as Sophia was in middle of the two men. "Tonight was incredible." Liam said to the courtesan. "Why thank you senator, it's always nice to get feedback from men and women." Sophia replied. "You seem to be good friends with Perrie and Jade, have you known them a long time?" Sophia asked. "We've known them for four years, when Jade became Perrie's official consort. Have you meet them before, you seem to know Jade." Liam asked, as he noticed the way Jade smiled at Sophia earlier.

"Oh yes, I know them, I once slept with Jade six months ago." Sophia replied, making Liam gasp, he couldn't believe that Perrie, whom like Harry was a jealous person, would let someone else sleep with Jade. "How did that happen?" Liam asked. "Well, Perrie asked Harry and Louis for a night with me and Jade, I came here and me and Jade had sex while Perrie watched us. She was very commanding of what we would do. But it was a very good night, I made Jade cum twice that night." Sophia smiled a little at the memory of that night. 

"Louis said many nice things about you." Liam said as he trailed a finger down her leg. "Oh yes? And what did my employer tell you about me?" Sophia asked, raising her brow. "Well, you were the most beautiful courtesan, you were extremely picky and you are rumoured to be a descendant of the Gods." Sophia just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Really? And what God am I descendant off this week? Aphrodite? Cupid? Physe? Or maybe Erinyes?" Sophia asked sarcastically. "What do you mean?" Liam asked, making Sophia sigh again. "Senator, I am not a daughter to any Gods, I was not born with a fucked up story like our precious Gods have, I'm just a whore who is good at my job." 

Sophia looked down at that comment. Liam decided to talk about something else. "So Sophia, if you are not from the Gods, where are you from?" "I'm from Britain Liam. My parents died when I was very young and I lived most of my life on the streets, begging for food and trying to find somewhere I belonged in this world. Then when I was 10, I heard of a ship sailing to Rome and I thought it would be a good chance to start my life over again. I got in by helping the cook in the kitchens on the ship. When I came to Rome, I was still out in the streets until I meet Louis and Harry. They took me in, gave me food and a bed and that's when I learned the art of the courtesan. I learned that a way to please a client is to make them feel like the most important person in the world. I learned the trade, got a reputation of being picky and the rest is history." 

Liam listened to every word this girl was saying. Although other orphans had much more horrible lives, Sophia was just as hard. "I'm sorry about your parents." Liam said quietly. "It's ok, it's been years since they've died, I barley remember them. So tell me senator, what is yours and Niall's story?" "Nothing exciting, both only children, both normal parents. We wanted the same idea for a better Rome so the people can have a better life. We met when we first became senators, we fell in love and that was it, Niall was the best thing to happen to me and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Sophia smiled at the story. "It's so nice to hear that true love still exists." Sophia said, making Liam smile. Suddenly Liam yawned, feeling a little tired. "Have I tired you put senator?" Sophia teased to the older man. "No I've been up since before dawn." Liam said, defending himself. "Well why don't we join Niall in sleep? It would be a waste of this bed not to sleep in it." Sophia suggested as Liam just nodded. The two laid down on the bed as Liam noticed Niall had wrapped his arms around Sophia's body in his sleep. Liam got closer to the girl, feeling her and Niall. "Goodnight senator." Sophia whispered softly. "Goodnight Sophia." Liam replied, falling asleep straight away, feeling like he was in heaven.

Liam was the first to wake the next morning. He looked around the room and remembered last night, smiling a little at the memory. He looked over to see Niall and Sophia were spooning while Niall inhaled her scent in his sleep. Liam couldn't help but admire how well the two looked together, like they where matched perfect together. Liam then noticed Niall was waking up a little, he opened his blue eyes and looked around a little before realising where he was at. He smiled at Liam when he saw him. "Morning my love." Niall said, making Liam smile. "Hey babe, you enjoying yourself? I thought we always cuddled?" Liam joked on. "I know and I do love your cuddles Liam, but I have this beautiful woman in our bed and it would be rude not to give her the attention she deserved." 

Liam just rolled his eyes when someone knocked at the door. Liam got up from the bed, still nude and opened it up, it was Jade who gasped a little at Liam's nudity. "Oh good morning senator, I'm sorry for interrupting. But just to let you all know, breakfast will be served for all the guests, so the three of you are welcome to join us." Jade looked down. "Just make sure you wear clothes." She whispered before leaving.

Liam just laughed as he closed the door. He noticed that Sophia had woken up and herself and Niall were kissing. "Well good morning Sophia." Liam said making the girl stop. "Don't worry Liam I was gonna give you a kiss as well." Sophia said, doing exactly that. "Did you sleep well senators?" "Oh yes, it was lovely, especially since you were between us." Niall said, making the girl blush. "Come on you two, lets get some food. I should also apologise to Jade, she's properly scared for life." Liam said as the other agreed. The trio got changed as they left the room and went for breakfast.

After a large breakfast thanks to Perrie and Jade (they liked to make sure their many guests were always well looked after.) it was time for Sophia to go back to the brothel. When ever any of the courtesans stayed over a client's home, Louis and Harry made sure a carriage would pick them up so they would be safe. The carriage was waiting outside of Perrie and Jade's home for Sophia as Liam and Niall walked Sophia to the outside.

"Good morning Sophia." Paul, the trusted carriage driver said to the courtesan. "Morning Paul, thank you for picking me up." Sophia replied as she turned back to Liam and Niall. "Well thank you for the amazing night." She said softly. "It's definitely one I won't forget in a long time." The two men smiled as they both gave her a kiss and hug. "Thank you for last night Sophia. We hope to see you again." Liam said politely. "Well if you ever want to see me, you know where I will be at." Sophia gave the men a wink as she went in the carriage. As it set off, she waved to Liam and Niall as the men watched her go. "I truly believe in heaven now because of that girl." Niall whispered as Liam smiled at his lover and gave him a kiss, never feeling more in love then now.

The next week was a very confusing one for the senators. Both were distracted at home and at the senate. They both felt like something was missing in their home and it really annoyed the two of them. Even when they had sex, it wasn't as good as it usually was, which had never happened before. It wasn't until Niall admitted something to Liam when it all finally made sense.

"You're in love with Sophia?" Liam asked his lover as the two were enjoying a meal together. "Yes I think I am." Niall replied, always wanting to be honest with the man he loved. Liam spent a minute thinking of what Niall said. "I still love you with all my heart. But don't deny you've been thinking of her as well. I can see it in your eyes. She's perfect for us." Niall said, trying to get something out of him. Liam just thought for a second. "I thin I'm in love with her as well." He admitted, making Niall gasp. "Really?" He asked in hope. "Yeah, I mean I know we only spent the one night with her, but she was perfect. She's funny, smart and she's just so dominant. I don't think I've ever met a woman like her before, well apart from Perrie." 

Niall smiled at his lover and gave him a kiss. "Why don't we see her?" Niall suggested. "We can see her at Louis and Harry's tomorrow after we finish at the senate, we can tell her how we feel and take it from their." Liam looked hesitant. "What if she doesn't fell the same way?" Liam asked. "Well then we have to accept that. But I have a good feeling Liam, the Gods will be kind to us." Liam just smiled at his Niall and kissed him again. "Never forget Niall, no matter what happens with Sophia, I will always love you with all of my heart." Niall smiled. "I love you too Liam, this is going to be perfect." Niall said as Liam just hoped it will be.

Liam and Niall spent the morning at the senate in the heart of Rome. It was a usual meeting about the city and how to make it better. There was also news that the water law was in full running around the city. When they had finished, Liam and Niall went straight to the brothel to see Sophia. They walked along the busy streets, both starting to feel nervous. When they got to the popular brothel, they noticed something was wrong. They saw two girls outside crying and hugging and they also saw a window was smashed. "Gods, what's happened?" Niall said as the two men ran straight in.

The senators walked in on a complete mess. The main room where clients met their courtesan was in a mess. Chairs were flown over, curtains were ripped and a few of the courtesans where crying or hurt. Liam saw Louis kneeling beside a young girl who was crying. "Louis," Liam said making the man look up. "Oh senators." Louis said sounding a little stressed. "What on earth happened here?" Niall asked. "A client was being violent and we told him to go, he then got a knife out and threatened to kill us all. Luckily no one was badly hurt but he did hit a few people and he's made quite a mess."

"Where's Sophia?" Liam asked, as Louis suddenly looked down at them. Harry noticed his lover's distressed and stop cleaning the mess to go to him. Both of them looked really upset. "What's happened to her?" Liam asked, starting to sound a little angry. "It was her client, she refused him and got really angry. He hit her a few times and threatened to kill her." Harry said looking down. Both Liam and Niall started to fell a lot of anger side of them, how dare this man hurt the woman they love. "Where is she?" Liam asked, his voice sounding deeper. "She's in her room, first door to the left." Louis replied as the senators started running to the girl they loved. 

The men went into Sophia's room to see their girl was on the bed. Tears was coming down her face as another girl was washing a blood stain on her forehead. Liam and Niall had never seen her like this before, she looked so vulnerable and scared, like a completely different girl. "Sophia." Niall said as he went to the girl. Sophia just hugged him, wanting the comfort. Liam went to her as well as he told the other girl to leave them. 

"Sophia, we were so worried." Liam said as he sat down beside her. "I'm so glad you two are here." She whimpered in Niall's neck. "What happened?" Niall asked. "A client, wanted to spend the night with me, but I refused. Instead of leaving he came into my room and hit me and kicked me, calling me a whore and saying I needed to die. He then got his knife out and threatened to kill me. Luckily Harry got here on time to stop him but he went out there and caused chaos." 

Sophia started to cry as Liam and Niall both hugged her close, trying to calm the girl down. How could someone hurt such a caring and beautiful girl? "Who was the client?" Liam asked, needing to know. Sophia hesitated for a second. "It was Dan Wootton." She replied, making Liam growl in anger. 

Dan Wotton was considered one of the most hated men in all of Rome. He was a horrible man who made up rumours of well known people and spread them around. He had set a few rumours about Liam and Niall a few times about them cheating on other people, but the men knew they could trust one another and never believed a word the man said. But this time, he has gone too far, he had the nerve to hurt the girl they loved and Liam wasn't going to leave him. "Niall stay with Sophia, I think it's time Dan Wotton got what's coming to him." Liam said as he left the room before either Niall or Sophia could say anything.

"This won't hurt a bit." Niall said as he dunk a cloth in some warm water and then pat the cloth on Sophia's marks. It had been an hour since Liam left and if he was honest, Niall was starting to worry about him now. "Does it hurt a lot?" Niall asked the girl. "No it's not to bad, I've had worse." Sophia replied, looking down a little. "I'm so sorry about this Sophia, I wish it never happened." Niall said. "It's not your fault Niall, it was that Dan's fault he is the one to blame." Sophia decided to ask the question that was going on in her head. 

"Niall, may I ask, what did you and Liam come to the brothel, I thought you would be at the senate today." Sophia asked. "Well we have been. We just finished when we came here. There was something important to tell you. But I would rather wait for Liam to come back to tell you." Niall replied. "No Niall, please tell me. I want to know." Sophia said, making Niall sigh.

"Well, I know we have only spent the one nigh together but me and Liam both feel a certain way about you." Niall paused for a moment. "We love you Sophia. We both love you. You are the most beautiful woman we have ever met and we can't stop thinking about you. I understand if you do not feel the same way. But we wanted to tell you today." Sophia just stared at Niall, taking in what he said, before saying something.

"I love you both too." Sophia replied, looking straight into Niall's eyes. "Really?" Niall asked a little shock. "Of course Niall, you two are amazing men, you made me feel so good that night we spent together. I felt like I was worth sharing the bed with you two. I've not even had a client this week, I don't want anyone else but you two. I just love you both." A tear came from Sophia's eye as she kissed Niall, wanting it to last forever.

"Oh Sophia, you will never know how happy you have made me fell, Liam is going to be so happy when he gets back." Sophia just smiled and kiss Niall again. "How about you and me celebrate?" She asked, smirking a little, Niall knew what she meant. "Won't that make Liam jealous?" Niall asked teasingly. "We can make it up to him later." She replied as the two started to make out on the bed, both feeling rather excited.

Before Liam went to Dan Wotton's house, he had picked up some papers from their home. Himself and Niall had been planning something for Dan for a few months and now they knew it was time he got what was coming to him. Liam also informed a guard about what was happening. When Liam got to Dan's house, he noticed how much was a mess the outside looked, he wasn't known for being a clean person so it didn't surprise Liam that he lived like a pig.

Liam went inside of the house to see Dan drinking in a chair, looking quite drunk and out of his mind. Liam could see the inside of the house was also filthy, it made Liam a little sick if he was honest. "Ah, senator Payne." Liam heard Dan say, slurring his words. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Liam just went to the disgusting man. "I wanted to talk to you about what you did at the brothel." Dan just laughed. "Ah yes, that whore was frigid, had to get on her before that queer owner stopped me. So I thought why not cause some shit?"

Liam nearly growled at Dan's comments. "Why do you do these pathetic things Dan? What is the point if you spend all your life being cruel to good people." Liam said, making Dan angry. The drunken man went to Liam, taking his knife and tried to stab him. But Liam stopped him, stronger then he was. "You're a fucking disgrace Payne. You and your fuck boy. You don't deserve to be senators." Dan slurred as Liam just laughed. "Gods you're a disgusting human being. But you know what's funny about your pathetic life. Is that you lie all the time about people. And do you know what happens when you lie all the time?" Liam went closer to whisper. "No one will ever believe you when you are telling the truth."

Suddenly a load of guards came into the filthy house, shocking Dan. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked as two guards got a hold of him. "Dan Wotton, you are arrested for conspiracy to assassinate our emperor." Liam said formally. "What?! That's bullshit. I would never to that." Liam just smiled at the pathetic man. "We have plenty of proof Wotton." Liam brought out some papers he had gotten from his home. They were forged letters with Dan's signatures. "This is evidence that you have been speaking to enemies of the state for a public assasination. You will be arrested and trialled. May the Gods have mercy on your soul." Liam said bitterly as the guards took Dan away. "Fuck you Payne, you will regret this." Dan screamed as he was took away, all of Rome will be happy he is finally gone, including Liam and Niall.

Liam walked back to the brothel, feeling a little relived. He went in to see most of the place tidied up. He saw Louis and Harry there as well, both looking a little stressed. "There you are." Louis said, going over to Liam. "Where the hell have you been? We've been worried about." "I've sorted out Wotton, you won't have any more trouble with him." Liam replied. "Liam, you didn't do anything stupid have you?" Harry asked worried. "Of course not Harry, I'm not stupid. I've used them papers to get him arrested. The bastard deserved it." Harry and Louis were shocked at Liam's response to Dan. "Is Sophia and Niall ok?" Liam asked, which was more important to him. "Yeah, they're both fine. In fact," Louis said smirking a little. "They sounded like they were having a good time in her room." Liam just smiled and excused himself from his friends to see the two.

When Liam came into Sophia's room, he saw the two people he loved cuddling close under the cover. It was obvious the two had just had some passionate sex. Liam just smiled at the two as he went over to them. "Did you two have fun?" Liam asked softly, making Niall smile. "We were going to wait for you, but you took too long." Liam just laughed as Sophia sat up on the bed, removing the cover to show her's and Niall's naked body. 

"I'm guessing Niall told you how we both feel about you." Liam asked, making Sophia smile. "Yes he has and I will tell you Liam, I feel the same way and I love you both." She kissed Liam softly, proving to him she meant it. "And just to let you both know, you were the first men to ever give me an orgasm, I've never felt more amazing before." Liam and Niall was a little shocked, but felt a little smug. "So senators, what happens next?" Sophia asked. "Well I think we should all just spend a few days together, get to know each other more and then take it from their, the world is our oyster." Liam said, making Niall and Sophia laugh. "Oh and what happened to Dan Wotton?" Sophia asked. "Don't worry love, he'll be going away for a long time, he's got what's coming to him." Liam replied as he got in the bed with his two lovers. "Now, since I'm back, why don't we all have some fun?" Liam asked teasingly as Sophia kissed him again, finally feeling some happiness.

For the next few days, the trio spent as much time as they could together, they got to know one another better and found out more about their pasts. Each night, the three had passionate and amazing sex with one another and always ended up cuddling one another in bed. Soon enough, Liam and Niall asked Sophia to move into their home with them. Sophia accepted and was so happy, she was no longer a courtesan but had two amazing men to love and care for.

The day she moved out of the brothel, it was quite emotional. She said goodbye to her fellow courtesans and friends and promised she would come around to see them. Louis was particularly upset as the last of Sophia's things were packed into a carriage. "Louis, I will see you again. It's not as if I'm leaving Rome." Sophia said to a crying Louis. "I know, it's just, it's going to be so different without you here. You've changed so much and we are so happy to have met you." Louis said, making Sophia smile. She hugged both Louis and Harry. "Thank you so much for what you have done for me. I will always be grateful for everything." Sophia said, feeling a little tear come from her eye.

She hugged the men again as Liam and Niall made sure she had everything. "We will see you both soon, we'll get Sophia settled in our home." Liam said as the three of them went inside their carriage. Harry and Louis waved goodbye to them as the carriage went off. Louis smiled at his lover, hugging him close. "What?" Harry asked. "We're so good at match making." Louis said to the man he loved. "I knew it was the right thing to do to introduce Sophia to them. Maybe we can start our own match making business?"   
Harry just laughed. "Love, the brothel takes up most of our time. Anyway, I think our one matching making is quite enough for me." Louis just smiled at his lover and gave him a kiss. "I love you Harry." Louis whispered. "I love you too." Harry replied. "Come on love, lets get back inside." The two went back inside their brothel hand in hand and feeling quite happy. 

That night, Liam, Niall and Sophia were laying in the large master bed. They didn't have sex tonight, the trio just wanted to be together finally. Sophia was in the middle of the two men as they were just talking about everything and anything. "I can't believe this has happened to us." Niall said softly as he trailed a finger over Sophia's body. "It's the best thing to happen to us," Liam replied. "We have a descendant of the Gods who loves us." Sophia just rolled her eyes. "Liam, I've told you, I'm not a descendant of the Gods, I'm just a normal girl." She said.

"We don't care Soph, to us you are the most beautiful goddess that walks on this earth. You're practically a Demi-god." Niall said, making Sophia smile. "I want to thank you both, you've made me more happy then I've ever been before. I feel like I finally have a place I belong in this world and it's with you two." The two men just smiled and gave the woman they loved a kiss. Eventually, the three fell asleep in a large cuddle, al finally feeling that their lives were complete. They were all one now and Liam and Niall were thankful to the gods that they were given this beautiful woman to love.

So what happened to the trio? Well they became the most famous trio to have ever lived in Rome. Stories of their love became iconic and people even started calling Sophia a true descendant of the Gods. Liam and Niall continued being senators and were hailed for their being extremely kind and hardworking for making the people of Rome lives better. Sophia became a well known socialite who was passionate for making people's lives better. She helped looking after orphans and trying to find them a home, because she knows what it feels like to be alone.

After a few years, Sophia gave Liam and Niall two children. Their first child was Liam's son called Maximus and the second was Niall's daughter Ophelia. The men loved the children so much and each treated the child that wasn't theirs like their own. Both children were raised equally and while Maximus was a strong and brave young boy, Ophelia was a beautiful and smart young girl. The trio raised their children together and watched them as they grew up to be young, respected adults who found their own loves and also gave the trio 7 grandchildren between them.

When the inevitable came, the trio passed to the afterlife within a week. Niall was the first to go, the two people he loved and his family around them. Then Liam was next, telling Sophia he will see her and Niall soon. And then finally Sophia passed away, telling her children and grandchildren she loved them and to never forgot her or their fathers. 

Luckily, they were never forgotten, the story of their love became legendary, people who knew the trio told stories of their life, some people even called them Gods who walked among the humans. Their children were so proud to have them as parents and they knew their parents were happy in the afterlife. The trio proved to all of Rome that no matter who you are or where you're from, you can find love and a person to spend the rest of your life with and it never has to be traditional at all and the story of the most famous trio lived forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) x


End file.
